


Happy Birthday Draco

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It was Draco’s birthday, Harry had woke up earlier that day, and jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. It was a weekend after all and they could visit Hogsmeade today. Harry had ran up to the Slytherin common room, only to find Draco seated in one of the arm chairs, reading a book. He walks up to Draco, hugging him from behind.





	Happy Birthday Draco

It was Draco’s birthday, Harry had woke up earlier that day, and jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. It was a weekend after all and they could visit Hogsmeade today. Harry had ran up to the Slytherin common room, only to find Draco seated in one of the arm chairs, reading a book. He walks up to Draco, hugging him from behind.

“Happy Birthday, Dray.” Harry greets him, kissing the back of his head.

“Come on Potter, what if other Slytherin saw you.” Draco hissed.

“Well they can kiss my ass. Because it’s my boyfriend’s birthday today.” Harry said in a sing song voice, as he tightens his grip around Draco.

“Aren’t you a sweetheart.” Draco said as he leans into the touch.

“Let’s go now, Dray. Let’s get breakfast.” Harry said as he tugs Draco’s robe.

“Fine, let me get change into something comfortable.” Draco said as he pulls away, he head off to his room to change.

Draco came back wearing one of his favourite sweaters and one of his denim jeans, and Timbaland boots. Draco wasn’t into muggles fashion until Harry brought him shopping in central London last summer, and he has been in love with his boots.

“Ready, my love?” Draco asked as he walks to Harry.

“Come on love, you’re drooling over the carpets.” Draco said as he punched Harry’s shoulders lightly.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Harry asked him, slightly embarrassed.

“I asked you if were you ready, my love.” Draco sighs as he looks over at Harry.

“Yeah let’s go.” Harry said as he held Draco’s hands and off they went to Hogsmeade.

They they were having breakfast, enjoying the cold morning air. Harry wolfed down his meal as if he was in a hurry, as Draco sips his morning coffee, watching all the other students walking around and enjoying the morning breeze.

“Slow down love, you might choke.” Draco said as he turns to Harry.

“Well have you forgotten, I have no gag reflex.” Harry replies with a stupid grin.

“And that I know so well.” Draco chuckles.

“But please my love, slow down. We have the whole day to enjoy ourselves.” Draco said, as he leans over and squeezed Harry’s hands.

“But I want us to start our day fast. I can’t wait to spend my whole day with you. I have it all planned.” Harry said with his goofy smile.

“Fine, let’s go then hunny.” Draco said as he slips a few gold coins and got up from his seat.

“Let’s go baby.” Harry said as he got up hurriedly, nearly falling on his butt as his legs got caught in the chair next to him.

They had spend their afternoon enjoying the cold breeze and holding hands and laughing around. They went in and out the different shops, they even went to greet George and Fred in their shop, Fred even gifted Draco with a bag full of chocolates and hurried them off. George had actually install a new photo booth at the back of their shop, which Harry wanted to try. Harry couldn’t keep his hands off Draco as they were in the booth, giggling and smiling while taking their pictures. And to their surprise it wasn’t muggle technology as it was enchanted to animate. Draco smiles as he held the photo strip close to him. As it was getting late, they head back to school.

Harry held Draco’s hands as he lead Draco to the room of requirement, he squeezed Draco’s hands lightly as he knocks on the door.

“Where are we going love?” Draco asked as he walks into the dark room.

“You’ll see baby.” Harry reassures him. Next thing Draco knew, the room lights up on it’s on.

“Surprise!” everyone shouted.

“Happy Birthday you Git!” Ron said as he pops the hand-held firecrackers.

“Happy Birthday Draco.” Pansy said as she pops up next to him.

“Happy Birthday, Slytherin Prince.” Hermione teased him.

“Happy Birthday, Malfoy.” Blaise said as he held out the birthday cake.

“Happy Birthday, Draco. Mum send you something.” Ginny said as she held out a box, which Draco took and smiled at her.

Draco opens it and he can’t stop smiling, it was a handmade sweater which Draco always wanted, he was jealous that Harry and Ron had their home made sweater last Christmas, and he would always wore Harry’s sweater because it was a lot warmer than all of his. Draco read the card that Molly wrote, he traced the cursive writing of his name. It was a simple Happy Birthday and she signed off that she loves him and treats him like on of his, a tear escaped and made his way down to his cheek.

“You okay, my love?” Harry asked, as he hugs Draco from the back, resting his chin on his shoulders.

“I’m just speechless. I don’t know what I did to deserve this.” Draco sobs, a she squeezed Harry’s arms which was around his waist.

“Well perks of being my boyfriend, honestly.” Harry said as he kissed the back of Draco’s head.

“I never had a birthday party when I was younger, or had any friends. But I promised myself that I would do one for the person I love the most. And that’s you, my cold blooded prince charming.” Harry said as he held Draco close to him.

“Thank you Harry.” Draco said as he turns around, facing Harry.

“No, thank you my love, for being a part of my life and making everyday special.” Harry replies softly, as he kissed Draco’s forehead.

“I love you, Harry.” Draco whispers as he enjoys Harry’s warmth.

“And I love you too.” Harry replies as he rest his chin on top of Draco’s head.


End file.
